Found
by dobrevhs
Summary: Set after season 4 but Elena takes the cure at the end instead of Katherine, Damon compels her to forget about everything that has happened after vampires came into her life, the last thing she remembers clearly is the day before school started, a year after her parents accident. Elena struggles as she has peculiar dreams about a tall, dark, handsome man.


"So tell me about these dreams." The woman sat in a desk chair across from me, she told me to lie down on the couch but i didn't want to, so i sat up straight instead.

* * *

I sat leaning on a tombstone in the Mystic Falls graveyard, writing in my diary.

"Dear diary,

I know i haven't been writing much lately, after the accident i never really had the motivation to, that was the most tragic and devastating, not to mention life ruining, night of my life. But it's a new year, new memories, new experiences, new beginnings. Not to mention there's new students at school. Even though i only spoke to him for a second, with the most lame conversation ever, "Is this the men's room?" being the only words he spoke. Yeah i know, embarrassing, he was the cutest boy i had ever seen, with hot back."

My attention was quickly drawn away from my writing when a crow appeared on the tombstone across from me, cawing.

"Shoo, bird!" I moved my hands, gesturing for it to fly away. It stayed there and cawed again. Suddenly fog appeared around me, i stared at it, sending chills down my spine. I turned around, following the direction the fog had come from, only to see a tall, dark and handsome man standing next to a large tombstone. I jumped out of my skin and ran, before tumbling down the hill.

* * *

"And then i woke up, panting, i didn't know it at the time, but that was the start." I explained.

"What made you think that they were more than just dreams?" The lady asked, scribbling down notes on her clipboard.

"Every night i would dream of a different day, they were never in order, but the man in it was always the same, tall, dark, handsome, and they felt real, they always felt real, they felt as if it were a past life that i had forgotten rather than a dream that my mind had created. I don't know what they mean, i'm trying to make sense of it all, but the dreams just keep getting stranger. They're so realistic, it's like i'm physically there, i can feel any contact with anything, i feel the emotions from the dream, it's like i'm saying the words but i'm not controlling it, it's like i'm there, but i'm not." I elaborated.

"How about you tell me another?" She insisted.

I was standing on my front porch with that man, i had no control over the conversation, we were talking about Jeremy.

"For thinking for one second that i wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore." The man exclaimed.

"Feel guilty for what?" I asked curiously.

He paused, staring at my lips. "For wanting what i want." He held his gaze, keeping the prize in sight.

"I-" I began. "I know, i get it, trust me i get it, brothers girl and all." He smiled, but i could tell there was hidden meaning behind it, rather than happiness, jealousy, sadness, envy, hurt. He turned to walk away, he stopped on the third step down and turned back around slightly.

"No, you know what? If i'm going to feel guilty about something i'm going to feel guilty about this." He walked quickly back up the steps and cupped my face, pulling me into a kiss. I could feel the earth spinning, but it was as if we were standing still, i felt fireworks and bright lights surrounding us, defining the moment. I placed my hands on his, my initial reaction was to pull away but once our lips touched that gut feeling changed.

* * *

"And again, in a moment when my heart was beating faster than it should, i woke up. It's like when my pulse gets faster in my dream, my body snaps out of it and i regain consciousness. I don't know what these dreams mean, but i'm going to find out." I stated.

* * *

I dropped my bag on the couch and basically collapsed next to it. The therapist didn't believe me, she just kept saying crap like it was my subconscious saying i was lonely and longed for a more exciting life, and you know what? Maybe she's right. But every single bone in my body is telling me otherwise, that they mean something. I thought back to the end of my session.

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't just a ploy for not wanting to be alone anymore?" She asked me.

"It's not just the dreams, there's something else." I explained.

"Tell me." She insisted.

"Someone asked me the other day as a joke, where i had been for the past two years." I started.

"This might help. Where have you been for the past two years?" She asked curiously.

I paused. "That's the thing. I don't know."

* * *

**AN: hey guys! So this is just a quick start to my new fic, if you haven't already, check out my other one "Red Love". Let me know what you think and ill see if i should keep writing this one! Thanks guys, love you :)**


End file.
